


Live like your love wasn't meant for mine

by Lady_Romanoff



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, Protective Charity Barnum, Protective P. T. Barnum, Sick Phillip Carlyle, charity barnum is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Romanoff/pseuds/Lady_Romanoff
Summary: Phillip gets sick right before a show, so Barnum takes over while Charity takes care of Phil. Fluff with a side of Phillip feeling guilty and insecure.





	Live like your love wasn't meant for mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first actual fic for this fandom, so I'm really nervous and comments would be greatly appreciated, because I don't want to keep doing something wrong if I mess something up. :)
> 
> Title from "Featherstone" by The Paper Kites.

Phillip had decided to blame the fact that he hadn't slept well the night before for how light-headed and shaky he was currently feeling, pulling his ringmaster's coat tighter around himself in a desperate attempt to steady himself. It only succeeded in making a wave of heat course throughout his body, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead despite the fact that he was still shivering. Shaking his head, he forced himself to stand up straight, he was leading the show tonight, he just had to pull through for a little while longer-

His thoughts were interrupted as Barnum walked over, his eyes lit up with the same air of excitement and energy he carried with him before every show. However, the glow faded slightly when he saw Phillip looking far paler than usual. "You feelin' alright, Phil?"

Phillip nodded, forcing a smile. "Of course! I'm a little tired from last night, but I'll be fine once I'm out there, yeah?"

Barnum looked skeptical, reaching over to feel Phillip's forehead. "...you're warm."

"It's nothing, I'm oka-" Phillip's words were cut off by a gag as he doubled over, stomach forcefully expelling its contents. He barely registered Barnum's hand on his back, the other gently gripping his arm to support him. 

After he'd stopped coughing and gagging, Phillip felt himself being gently lowered to the ground, and opened his eyes to see Barnum's concerned face in front of him. "Yeah, no. You're not going on tonight." He muttered gently.

Phillip wanted to protest, but instead he found himself leaning against Barnum, his eyes closing as he felt a gentle hand run through his hair. "Think you can just stay back here for a little bit more? I'll go out and run the show, I'll wrap things up early and then we'll get you home."

"But your girls-"

"They adore you as much as I do, Flip, they'll understand if you're sick. You go ahead and lay down on one of the cots in the back, I'll make sure someone checks on you every so often."

Phillip could only nod, too exhausted to complain about being treated like a child, knowing it would be useless anyways with Barnum's protective nature. He allowed Barnum to help him over to a cot, and couldn't help but smile slightly as he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his forehead.

He shut his eyes, feeling himself relax slightly when he heard Barnum singing the opening lines of the show, the muffled music slowly beginning to lull him to sleep. However, the peace was soon interrupted as he woke up minutes later, grabbing the bin that Barnum had thankfully placed beside the bed. After dry-heaving for what felt like forever, he sank back down onto the bed, pulling the blanket over his head as chills ran through his whole body. He just wanted it to be over, to be back home...

Moments later, he felt someone lightly nudge his side before lifting up the blanket so that his face was revealed. 

Looking up, he saw none other than Charity Barnum smiling down at him, placing a cool cloth across his forehead and fixing his blankets so that they were no longer crooked and twisted around him. Phillip immediately looked away, biting his lip. If it hadn't been for him, she'd be at home right now with her family, playing with her daughters and spending time with the man that Phillip had all but stolen away from her- and not once had she gotten mad, she had never spoken a harsh word to him-

Phillip's face burned with more than just fever. Barnum's constant reassurances could never change the fact that he'd shown up and messed up what had to be the most perfect family he'd ever seen. 

But still, Charity was there, humming quietly as she checked Phillip's temperature and placed a new wastebasket beside the bed. Their eyes met only for a split second, but it was enough for Charity to tell that something was wrong, and it wasn't just the sickness. 

Walking over, she ran a hand down Phillip's arm, sitting on the side of the bed. "What's bothering you, hm?"

He shook his head. "Stomach's just upset, that's all."

"I think we both know that's not true." She shook her head, gently reaching out and turning his head so that he was facing her. 

"I...I just..." He sighed. "You shouldn't have to be here taking care of me like this."

"I don't have to, you're right. But I want to." She nodded. "And why shouldn't I want to?"

"Because you... you've got a family, you should be spending time with them, and I just..." His words trailed off, but the resulting silence was enough for Charity to understand. 

"Phillip..." She whispered, their eyes locking. "You haven't done anything wrong, alright? Phineas adores you, the girls adore you, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather welcome into our family. Do you really think I haven't talked to Phin about this before?"

"No, but-"

She placed a hand on his cheek, cutting him off. "Phillip, listen to me. You don't have to worry, alright? Phineas has more than enough love for the both of us, and between us? I'm happy to have someone else that can keep him under control." She chuckled. 

"...you'll let me know if I do something wrong, right? Because I can leave, if you want, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I promise I'll try not to be much of a burden for you-"

"Phillip, the only thing you need to be worrying about right now is getting yourself better." Charity chuckled. "You're not a burden to any of us, would I be here still if you were?"

Phillip slowly shook his head. "I mean..."

"I'm not the type of person to hide things, you know that." Charity continued, noticing Phillip shiver and pulling up the blanket. "Don't try and change a thing, you're perfectly fine. For all of us."

Part of him wanted to argue, but he was so exhausted that he could only manage a nod, and he caught a glimpse of Charity's smile before he closed his eyes. She began to hum again, and between that and the muffled sound of music from the circus, he was lulled to sleep within minutes.

When he woke up again, someone was slowly rubbing circles on his stomach, and he looked up to see Barnum smiling down at him. "Feeling any better?"

"A little bit..." Phillip shrugged, groaning as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Barnum reached over to feel his forehead and he leaned into the touch, sighing happily. 

Barnum's grin widened. "Feel good, Flip?"

Phillip nodded, smiling slightly and pulling Barnum closer to him. "...missed you."

"I missed you too." Barnum leaned down, kissing the top of Phillip's head. "Let's get you home, yeah? My house, there's no way I'm letting you stay in your apartment while you're sick." As he was talking, he scooped Phillip up in his arms, carrying him outside to the carriage that was waiting for them. They rode in silence, hands interlocked, Phillip's head resting on the taller man's shoulder. 

And for the first time, he could feel like he truly belonged.


End file.
